Regalos Misteriosos
by Ana SunMoon
Summary: Rukia despierta con muchos regalos a su alreador, no sabe quién que los dejó. El misterio se revela en una curiosa busqueda. Historia basada en cuentos y leyendas además algunos hechos reales.


**Me basé en un folclore de leyendas de Honduras y un poco del folclore japonés, combiné un poco de ambas culturas. Hoy en día es raro escuchar sobre estos casos, sin embargo son utilizados para contarlos en Halloween. Esta historia puede estar ubicada después de los fullbrings si quieren ignorar el arco Quincy. También pueden ubicarlo después de ese arco y omitiendo ese horroroso final.**

 **Así como este, escriban sus propias finales que la imaginación y el talento IchiRuki no tiene límites. Escribir este fic, tengo pendiente otros, me ha ayudado a superar ese final además de la unión del fandom IR, es el mejor de todos. Dios les de muchas bendiciones.**

* * *

Es aquí como comienza esta historia…

Seireitei

En una mañana agradable una pequeña shinigami despertaba en su habitación en la mansión Kuchiki, se tocó sus párpados para acostumbrarse a la luz de sol. Estiró su cuerpo y al despertarse notó que estaba rodeada de regalos. Los regalos consistían principalmente en joyas, zafiros, rubíes, esmeraldas, diamantes azules y amatistas como el color de sus ojos. Habían pulseras, aretes, collares y anillos, en fin todo lo que una chica podría soñar. Rukia se preguntaba si su querido Nii-sama se había emocionado regalando tantas joyas. Ella solo usaba algunos kanzashi (peinetas) para ocasiones especiales pero todas estas alhajas eran demasiado.

Se vistió para empezar su día como teniente de su querido escuadrón, con orgullo y con honor recordando como su hermano la felicitó por su fortaleza. Como toda una Kuchiki, caminó con elegancia y presencia hacia el comedor para desayunar con su hermano.

-Buenos días Nii-sama-saludó inclinando un poco la cabeza para luego sentarse.

-Buenos días Rukia. - una voz tranquila surgió del capitán de la sexta escuadra.

-Nii-sama quería agradecerte por todos esos regalos pero no creo utilizarlos todos.

-¿De qué regalos hablas Rukia?- la pelinegra abrió sus ojos sorprendida para responderle- Si las joyas que están en mi habitación, ¿no fuiste tú quien me las dio?

Byakuya meditó un poco, se levantó de la mesa y le dijo:

-Déjame ver esas joyas Rukia.

Ambos caminaron a la habitación, Byakuya observó meticulosamente esas joyas. Ellos tenían los recursos para comprarlas pero jamás había visto tantas.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-Yo solo desperté y las vi aquí. Anoche no recuerdo que estaban en este lugar.

-¿Rukia, no será algún pretendiente quien te las dio?

Rukia lo pensó detenidamente, ella no estaba saliendo con alguien y si tenía muchos amigos. Al menos que sea un admirador secreto.

-No que yo sepa Nii-sama.

-Bien, pediré que las guarden pero sería bueno que investigaremos quien fue. Además pediré que vigilen la casa por las noches. No será que ande algún desconocido rondando los aposentos. No lo puede permitir.

Rukia se fue a su escuadrón, mientras caminaba un shinigami de pelo escandaloso estaba sentado en muro esperándola.

-Hola Rukia.-saludó al bajarse del muro.

-Hola Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki después de graduarse y en muchas pláticas con el comandante Kyoraku, decidió quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas. Asistía a la academia a medio tiempo, por las tardes al escuadrón trece y por las noches Rukia le explica muchas cosas de lo que había aprendido; ella era su mentora temporal como lo fue en el pasado. Todo esto con el objetivo de que aprenda todas las bases para convivir en el Seireitei y obtener un buen puesto en algún escuadrón. Secretamente Kyoraku quería que se convirtiera en capitán, pero tenía que asegurarse que Ichigo lograra aprender todo sobre su cultura. Ichigo, aunque lo negase, le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Rukia. No estaban saliendo o algo pero sentía que quería algo más.

-Hoy no tengo clases en la academia, por eso vine al escuadrón. Por cierto estás pensativa. ¿Pasó algo?

Cuando entraron a la oficina de Rukia, ella le contó lo que pasó esa mañana. Ichigo un poco escéptico le preguntó:

-¿Estás segura que no es Byakuya que te quiere casar con alguien?

-No lo creo, él me lo hubiese dicho.

-Supongo que no tienes idea de quién es… ¿no será Renji?

-¡Renji! No seas tonto, como va a poder comprar todas esas joyas.

-Tal vez estuvo ahorrando.

Rukia lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados y le dijo:

-Ichigo, para que Renji me regale joyas no tiene sentido si lo que quiere es conquistarme. En todo caso me regalaría chappies.

-Créeme Rukia, lo mejor que te puede pasar es que no te regalen nada de ese maldito cone…

De repente Rukia le tira una libreta en la cara a Ichigo.

-¡No insultes a Chappy, ten más respeto!

-¡Ah mejor me voy! Ahí te ves con tus tontas joyas y tu estúpido conejo.

Antes de que pudiera tirarle algo más Ichigo usó su shunpo huyendo. Eso sí, casi siempre peleaban por cualquier tontería y aun así no se cansaban del otro. Para Ichigo esta vida no es nada aburrida y si iba a cazar hollows mejor.

A la mañana siguiente…

-¡Chappies!-gritaba Rukia emocionada viendo su habitación llena de conejos chappies, peluches, libretas, lápices, cajas musicales, todos los productos de edición ilimitada que podía obtener. Incluso habían conejos de verdad, ella los abrazó y no se percató que sus gritos de alegría se escucharon por toda la mansión. Byakuya intrigado la llamó por fuera:

-Rukia, ¿todo bien?

-Pasa Nii-sama.

Byakuya no se lo podía creer, ese lugar estaba lleno de chappies y conejos de verdad, era demasiado alboroto para su gusto.

-Rukia, ¿sabes quién fue?

-Ni idea, pero de todas formas estoy muy agradecida.

El capitán la tomó por los hombros notando demasiada alegría en ella para que pensara razonablemente.

-Rukia, esto es extraño. ¿Quién te dio esto?- ella tomó calma y lo pensó.

 _Ichigo, para que Renji me regale joyas no tiene sentido si lo que quiere es conquistarme. En todo caso me regalaría chappies._

La pelinegra dedujo que a la única persona que se lo había dicho era a Ichigo.

-Espera Nii-sama iré por respuestas. Ya regreso.-salió corriendo.

-Espera Rukia y todos estos...ya se fue. Ni modo tendré que pedir que guarden todo, otra vez.

La shinigami se dirigió casi a las afueras del Seireitei, Ichigo vivía en una pequeña casa que Urahara le prestó. El ex capitán la había dejado para estar apartado de todos los demás, la casa estaba rodeada por un bosque. Al llegar Ichigo estaba tomando un descanso en el pasillo exterior, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos cruzadas atrás de su cabeza como soporte.

-Ichigo, ya basta de bromas. No es gracioso.

-Bromas... ¡¿yo de dónde?!

-Ayer te dije de los chappies, hoy en mi habitación aparecieron muchos.

-¿Y eso qué? Espera, ¿piensas que yo los puse ahí?- el peli naranjo soltó una carcajada burlándose de la situación.- Muy bien Rukia, el chiste se cuenta solo. ¿De dónde voy obtener todos esos "chappies"?

Rukia sin titubear le contestó:

-Mi hermano te regaló una hoja para obtener cosas gratis en los almacenes de los Kuchiki, ahí hay muchas cosas.

-Escucha, yo NO te regalé todo esos chappies, no tengo tiempo ni la dedicación para regalarte algo menos si se trata de ese conejo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo explicas lo de esta mañana?

Ichigo se puso a pie y colocó su mano en su barbilla pensando llegó a su terrible conclusión:

-A lo mejor hay cámaras o grabadoras en tu oficina que no tienes idea.

-Bien vamos a buscarlas, tú me metiste en este embrollo.

Rukia lo tomó del cuello del shihakusho arrastrándolo hacia la oficina, quería respuestas. Ella y él buscaron por todos lados pero no encontraron nada. Ichigo ya estaba harto, muy en su interior ya se sentía algo celoso de quien le estaba regalando cosas a Rukia. Claro que él no lo diría en voz alta.

-Esto no me cuadra- dijo Ichigo- será mejor que vayas a descansar hemos estado todo el día buscando y nada.

-Si tienes razón, mañana con la mente más clara averiguaremos.

Justo al salir la puerta Ichigo llamó a Rukia:

-Rukia, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Si alguien te está molestando le patearé el trasero.

-Gracias pero antes de que lo hagas tú, yo lo patearé mil veces.

Ambos sonrieron y se perdieron en esas miradas como solo ellos saben hacerlo. Ichigo se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro en sus manos pero una pelea entre Kiyone y Sentaro los interrumpieron.

-Hasta mañana Ichigo- la shinigami salió de la oficina un poco apenada. Ichigo quedó perplejo pensando qué diablos estaba a punto de hacer.

Más tarde por la noche, Rukia no podía dormir muy bien. Byakuya se encargó de aumentar la seguridad, afuera de la habitación de ella habían muchos guardias. Para matar el tiempo Rukia se dedicó hacer origami y a dibujar. _Ya no tengo colores, iré a comprar mañana. Necesito colores pasteles._ Solo dibujó con algunos lápices de colores viejos y sintió que sus párpados se cerraban. Sin darse cuenta durmió en la mesa con sus dibujos.

Al día siguiente, despertó con un dolor en el cuello pero más fue su sorpresa cuando vio su mesa llena de colores. Habían acuarelas, marcadores, crayones, lápices de color nuevos, pintura acrílica todo lo que a ella le gustaba para hacer sus excepcionales dibujos. En vez de alegrarse realmente se asustó, ella solo lo había pensado, ni siquiera lo dijo en voz alta. Salió de su habitación para encontrarse con Byakuya, él al verla impactada por algo pudo deducir que pasó otra vez. Preguntó a sus guardias, pero ellos no vieron nada extraño. Revisaron por toda la mansión y no encontraron nada de huellas de algún sospechoso entrando por las noches. Byakuya y Rukia estuvieron sentados en silencio pensando que realmente estaba pasando. La shinigami pensó: _Será que todo lo que deseo aparece de la noche a la mañana literalmente. No creo, la primera vez nunca deseé tener joyas. Esto no tiene sentido._

Rukia se fue a buscar Ichigo, necesitaba decirle que pasó de nuevo.

\- Aparecieron colores de la nada…-decía ella un poco preocupada.

\- Es Byakuya y te está haciendo una broma.

-¡Que idiota, mi hermano no haría eso!

-Pues como es que no tiene sentido que esas cosas aparezcan, sin que los guardias se den cuenta. Es obvio que es él.- lo dijo cruzando los brazos y poniendo una cara muy seria.

-No fue él te digo. Tonto.

-¡Que sí!

-¡Qué no!

Así estaban discutiendo, así los encontraron peleando en un pasillo Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika.

-Otra vez peleando- comentó el calvo shinigami- Deberían de casarse, así tú Renji, te conviertes en el padrino y habrá sake gratis por todos lados.

-No inventes Ikkaku- le respondió sin importancia el teniente del escuadrón seis, ya estaba acostumbrado a esas peleas entre ambos.

Yumichika los observaba detenidamente, trato de escuchar un poco la conversación y le llamó la atención algo sobre regalos que aparecen por las noches.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa jóvenes tortolitos-les decía el shinigami con las pestañas psicodélicas.

Ambos dejaron de pelear y se sonrojaron.

-Ah eres tu Yumichika- decía Ichigo desviando la mirada.

-Si bueno- carraspeó la garganta- pude notar que discutían sobre regalos que aparecían en la habitación de Rukia-chan. ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata? Esta situación me parece conocida a un relato folclórico.

Así fue, Rukia les contó toda la historia desde el inicio. Renji, Ikkaku e Ichigo estaban convencidos que era Byakuya. Yumichika solo se limitó a escuchar y trató de relacionar, pero aún no podía sacar conclusiones.

-¿Rukia-chan me dejas ver tus muñecas?-preguntó Yumichika.

Ichigo levantó una ceja, le cuestionó:

-¿Qué clase de petición es esa?

-No te metas, que hablo con ella irrespetuoso.

Renji e Ichigo se alteraron cuando vieron que Rukia se quitó sus guantes, tenía arañazos y algunos moretones en esa área, casi del color púrpura.

-¿Rukia-chan, como te hiciste eso?- le preguntó Ikkaku.

-Pensé que era por entrenamiento o algo, no le tomé importancia ya que a veces cuando uso a Sode no Shirayuki me puedo lastimar terriblemente por el congelamiento.

-¡Ay no Rukia!- se dijo el pelirrojo mientras se tocaba la cara- otra vez descuidando tu salud y tu bienestar.

Ichigo iba a regañarla también pero Yumichika lo interrumpió:

-Creo que ya se lo que está pasando aquí. Puede sonar descabellado Rukia-chan pero tienes la marca de…

-¿La marca de qué?-preguntaron al unísono los demás.

Como si estuviera en un telón, alumbrado por un reflector en un movimiento dramático el aura alrededor de él se tornó oscuro, una música japonesa compuesta por una flauta de bambú se escuchó de fondo, queriendo demostrar un ambiente tenebroso y a la vez misterioso.

-La marca del _tengu hitotsume-kozō.-_ sentenció el shinigami.

-El hito... ¿Qué?- preguntó Renji.

-El _tengu hitotsume-kozō._

Hubo una especie de minuto de silencio y al fondo se escucharon unos grillos; de repente una carcajada de Ichigo los desconcertó.

-¡Qué estupidez! Un duende querrás decir, eso no existe- Kurosaki no dejaba de reírse, no sabía que esas historias llegaran hasta aquí. Si su vida no es aburrida con esta gente.

-¡Claro que es cierto y el "duende" como lo dices tú, está enamorado de Rukia y se la piensa llevar para siempre!- le grito Yumichika iracundo. Con eso las carcajadas de Ichigo cesaron y lo vio más serio de lo normal.

Todos quedaron en silencio pensando, Rukia suspiró más tranquila se colocó los guantes de nuevo y les dijo.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿cómo podemos deshacernos de esto? La verdad ya no me siento tranquila con un yōkai rondando por ahí.

-Lo primero-le contestó Yumichika- es entender que es. Ese duende es un ente diabólico, según los relatos antiguos, le gustan las mujeres finas, bonitas y puras. También le gusta hacer travesuras y si lo hacen enojar puede empeorar. Ahora lo que haremos será conseguir la colaboración de todos, hablaré con Rangiku. Necesitamos hacer una fiesta en la mansión de tu hermano. A los duendes no les gusta el ruido.

-Como si el capitán Kuchiki permitirá eso- mencionó Renji.

-Yo hablaré con él- le dijo Rukia.

-Si tiene que ser esta noche, entre más pronto lo saquemos mejor.- Yumichika le dijo a su amigo Ikkaku-consigue sake también.

Ambos emprendieron su marcha para buscar a Rangiku como era la experta en armas fiestas. Ichigo, Rukia y Renji fueron al escuadrón seis para hablar con Byakuya sobre el asunto. Dejaron que Rukia le explicara al Kuchiki la situación.

-Está bien, se hará la fiesta en el salón principal.- los tres se sorprendieron con la respuesta- Como no le encuentro sentido, tal vez con eso podamos saber qué está pasando exactamente.

La noche llegó y la algarabía empezó, Rangiku casi invita al todo el Seireitei…bueno la idea es hacer demasiado ruido.

-A esto le llamó Operación Relajo, esto se va a descontrolar- anuncia Yumichika jactándose de sus conocimientos. En el salón estaba invitada la asociación de mujeres Shinigami, quienes fueron las anfitrionas del evento. De repente sacaron las ollas de la cocina para golpearlas, estaban bebiendo sake a loco. Algunos se pusieron a cantar, en fin era un desastre completo. Byakuya estaba en otro salón con Rukia e Ichigo, conteniendo su paciencia de no explotar y lanzar su bankai contra la muchedumbre.

Cuando la fiesta llegó a su tope, un sin fin de enormes hormigas los atacaron, toda la muchedumbre salió despavorida del lugar.

-¡Maldición son hormigas de fuego!- gritaban rascándose las picaduras.

-No, mi operación fue un fracaso- gritó el shinigami pretencioso.

-¡Estúpido Yumichika!-le gritó Rangiku- por tu culpa tendré manchas en la piel. ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? Hasta la borrachera se me quitó.- Indignada se marchó a las aguas termales con las demás shinigamis.

En el caso de Byakuya, Rukia e Ichigo no fueron afectados por las hormigas, no estaban haciendo ruido, pero al final confirmaron que había un ente maligno en su mansión. Ellos fueron los testigos observadores del asunto, pero no durmieron bien esa noche.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno de los Kuchiki, la comida se tornó en arena. El duende ya se había molestado y empezó con travesuras. A Yumichika le cortó el cabello, a Renji le rayó la cara con tinta china casi permanente, a Ikkaku y a Rangiku les botó todo el sake. A Byakuya le quemó la capa de capitán que recién había mandado a hacer, porque tenía un estilo único. Convirtió todos los dulces de la asociación de mujeres shinigami en sal, pero la última broma fue la que rebasó el vaso.

Cuando Ichigo despertó esa mañana, no se percató de un cambio en particular en su apariencia, él no es de esas personas que suelen verse al espejo. Fue a buscar a Rukia para ver cómo estaba y cuando la saludó ella se desmayó. Ichigo la tomó en sus brazos.

-¡Rukia que tienes! Maldito duende…- justo en ese instante Sentaro y Kiyone lo interceptaron.

-¡No puede ser Kaien, regresó de los muertos!

-No idiota, fíjate bien no tiene los tatuajes de Shiba.-puntualizó Kiyone.

-No soy Kaien, ¿por qué me confunden?

-De veras no te has visto en un espejo- le dijo Sentaro.

Ichigo se levantó, recostó a Rukia en un sofá y corrió hacia el baño cuando gritó a los cuatro vientos. Su cabello estaba teñido de negro.

-¡Hijo de…!- metió su cabeza en el lavamanos lleno de agua para lavarse. Por fortuna la tinta se quitó aunque le costó mucho con varias lavadas. Rukia despertó un poco mareada observó que Kiyone le estaba dando aire con un abanico, luego vio a Ichigo saliendo del baño con la cabeza mojada. Kurosaki preocupado se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Escucha Rukia, todo fue el producto de una mala broma. Quiero que estés tranquila.

Ella asintió la cabeza y lo abrazó, él correspondiéndole de igual manera, no cambiaría a Ichigo por nadie. Sentaro le susurró a Kiyone mientras que ella los miraba amorosamente.

-Vámonos de aquí, hacemos mal tercio o "cuatrecio" como se diga.

-Ay el IchiRuki es real...-suspiró Kiyone

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? -mutismo.

-Ah no dije nada, vámonos.- _lo dije en voz alta._ Se reía penosamente. Los dos abandonaron la oficina de la teniente. Ese abrazo tan relajante para ambos era observado por ese yokai que estaba muy celoso, se había jurado a sí mismo robarse a la pequeña shinigami esa misma noche.

Ichigo buscó a Yumichika por todos lados para preguntarle si había otra solución, el tipo estaba deprimido por el terrible corte de cabello que tenía. Desde su habitación sin salir habló con Ichigo.

-¡Oh que terrible! Mi vida, mi cabello, tan lacio y perfecto arruinado, yo solo quería ayudar. No sé por qué siempre que me involucro contigo o con Rukia-chan me pasa algo malo.

-¡Ya deja de llorar y dime qué hacer!- le gritó exasperado Ichigo.

-Según un libro que leí hay otro método-dijo lloroso- dile a Rukia-chan que le pida al duende algo imposible, eso hará que desaparezca.

-¿Ejemplo?

-No lo sé, ya lárgate y déjame fundirme en mi miseria.

-Que idiota, el cabello crece y gracias.- el peli naranjo se marchó pensando en un regalo "imposible".

Ya llegando la noche, Ichigo llegó a la mansión Kuchiki los guardias lo dejaron entrar sin problemas, algo que lo extraño pero no le dio importancia. Encontró a Rukia fuera de su habitación contemplando las estrellas, se sentó junto a ella y le contó lo que Yumichika le dijo.

-Un regalo imposible es que a ti te guste Chappy-dijo Rukia riendo.

-Eso no lo pidas ni en broma, que tal si lo cumple. Mi reputación se iría…

-Por los suelos, lo sé. ¡Ya sé que pedir! Solo recordé a Yuzu cocinando.

Rukia se puso de pie y entro a su habitación.

-¡ _Tengu hitotsume-kozō_ quiero un colador con agua!-Ichigo la vio incrédulo y antes de contestarle ella le dijo- No puedes retener agua en un colador, sencillo pero imposible.

-Vaya eres muy inteligente-se lo dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Repentinamente surgió un pequeño temblor y un remolino, la criatura maligna se manifestó. En ese instante Byakuya entró con su zanpakuto en mano. Era de baja estatura, usaba un sombrerito negro, un hakama azul con blanco, colmillos en la boca y ojos amarillentos, era realmente espantoso pero su aura maligna era lo que más molestaba.

-¡Malditos todos, con quien creen que se están metiendo!- su voz sonaba molesta e irritante.

-¡Pero que feo es!-señaló Ichigo.

-Si esa cosa estuvo aquí rondando, que asco- Rukia dijo de manera asqueada.

-No tienes honor de invadir mi casa y mi orgullo, ser diabólico- le dijo Byakuya desviando la zanpakuto.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó causando un terremoto haciendo las puertas y ventanas se abrieran constantemente.-Vine por lo que es mío y ninguno de los dos me va a detener.

En las afueras de la mansión Yumichika e Ikkaku querían entrar pero los guardias no los dejaban.

-¡Déjenme pasar!-gritaba el shinigami- antes de que sea demasiado tarde- Un estruendo se escucha dentro de la casa- lo ven.

Los guardias los dejaron pasar y hasta ellos mismo entraron por el escándalo que se escuchaba, notaron una especie de tormenta o algo así.

-¡No te la llevaras- le gritaba Ichigo-Sobre mi cadáver- Kurosaki se colocó enfrente de Rukia protegiéndola. El duende le reclamó:

-¡Tú no la amas como yo! ¡No la quieres como yo! ¡No la haces feliz como yo! ¡No le das ningún regalo como yo! ¡No te la mereces como yo!

-No tiene un vocabulario más extenso- dijo Rukia- que desafortunado.

-Tú y ese idiota cabeza de piña roja andan detrás de ella como perros miserables y no hacen nada.

-¡Oye! Ya son demasiados insultos- le dijo Ichigo.

En una de esas el duende lanzó un jarrón de vidrio pero este se desvió hacia Rukia, Ichigo llegó inmediatamente la abrazó para protegerla. La acción no fue en vano, pero la espalda de Ichigo se lastimó por los vidrios. El estruendo y el desorden cesó, el duende quedó impactado con lo que vio.

-¡Ichigo no, que idiota!- lo regañó Rukia. Byakuya se acercó a duende y lo apuntó con su espada, pero el animalito solo veía aquellos shinigamis abrazados.

-Ya te lo dije Rukia- le dijo Ichigo adolorido- Siempre te protegeré no me importan tus opiniones- El peli naranjo se armó de valor y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. Ante esa escena el duende gritó con todo su ser y se hizo un gran remolino. Toda la escena de la protección de Ichigo, el abrazo y el beso fue presenciado por Yumichika, que fue el primero en entrar. El t _engu hitotsume-kozō_ desapareció por la ventanas destruidas, desvaneciéndose en el viento.

-Vaya quien iba a pensar que un acto de amor lo iba a desaparecer- declaró Yumichika- Yo que pensaba decirles que una boda falsa lo iba a solucionar todo.

-¡Ah pero que tonto!- gritó Ikkaku- no ves que en las bodas hay mucho sake y comida gratis, de las que nos perdimos.

La habitación de Rukia quedó en desorden, las cosas que el duende le había regalado se convirtieron en arena. Kurosaki era curado por la morena con su kidou, Byakuya llamó a los empleados de la casa para limpiar el desorden. Yumichika e Ikkaku se quedaron a tomar el té en forma de agradecimiento, aunque el segundo prefería sake a té. Renji y Rangiku se enteraron de lo sucedido, no sabían si agradecer por no estar presentes en el alboroto del duende.

La calma llegó, ya no había travesuras ni regalos apareciendo de la nada. En el caso de Ichigo estaba en total escrutinio por Byakuya, aunque el capitán ya sabía los sentimientos por él hacia Rukia. El duende nunca volvió aparecer, pero siempre habían ánimas, o entes extraños rondando la Sociedad de Almas, pero esas son historias para después.

Las semanas pasaron y en una mañana Kuchiki Rukia despertó con un regalo a su lado, era un chappy blanco con un corbatín naranja. Ella sonrió y tomó la tarjetita:

 _Para Rukia, es el primero y el último que te regalo. Cuídalo bien shinigami._

 _De un admirador no tan secreto._

Muchas historias pasarán por el Seireitei, muchas de ellas contados por otras perspectivas pero todas se unen a una sola:

 _Una shinigami, un muchacho. Un encuentro accidental. La historia del destino comienza._

Fin


End file.
